dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Greensteel (Astrimousverse)
Michael Greensteel is the close friend of Callsa Dragio, the son of the Evil Dragon Grendel and the wielder of the legendary Dragon Slayer Sword Excalious. Despite his rather rough upbringing, Michael is a all around good guy and friend. Appearance Michael is a handsome young man with salmon colored hair and Grey-Silver eyes. He usually wears a black and orange, single sleeved jacket, white shorts and sandel's and a scarf that his mother use to wear before her untimely death due to Crom Cruach. On his right shoulder is the tattoo that carries the Dragon Slayer Sword Excalious. Personality Michael, despite his birth Father, is a outgoing, friendly guy that tries his best. He is not quick to anger nor to hate, but is easily frustrated. He likes to train, but also makes time for his friends as well. He also has a dragon's sense of humor, which is dry and sometimes really rude. Michael is a silent fighter, as he never talks during a fight as it wastes energy and time. He has also been able to have really good relationships with many of the Dragons that are still around, like Tannin, Tiamat, Ophis and even Great Red. He also has a somewhat friendly friendship with Issei and Ddraig, as Michael is related to all Dragons but is a bit reserved around the Red Dragon Emperor. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Being half Dragon, Michael is very powerful physically, able to easily take body shattering blows and give twice as much in return. This strength also grows when Michael takes in fire and uses it to empower himself more. This strength, however, can also be his greatest weakness, as Michael may rely on it too much and tire himself out quickly. Grendel's scale like Durability: Michael's skin has his fathers incredibly tough scale like durability, though it is slightly weaker than his father's. Despite this, Michael is able to tank many powerful attacks with ease and still stand. Immense Magical Power: Michael is magically a living powerhouse, due to his mother being a very powerful witch and his father being a Dragon. This immense magic only helps Michael in his Dragon Slayer Magic attacks and other magical attacks. While one of the most powerful, living, Dragon Slayers, Michael is not as powerful as some of the more recognizable powerhouses like Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Sirzech Lucifer, Hades and several others. Dragon Transformation: Being half Dragon, Michael is able to transform into one, however, he prefers only going half dragon to full dragon as he likes being human. Half Dragon form, half of Michael's body becomes a dark red scaled dragon, wing included. In this form, Michael is twice as powerful and is able to fly with his one wing. This form also allows Michael to breath dragon fire. Evil Dragon Slayer Magic: Taught to him by his father and the spirit that resides in the Dragon Slaying Sword Excalious, Michael has the magic that allows him to slay dragons. However, this brand of magic, Evil Dragon Slaying Magic, is weak to the Heavenly Dragon and Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic but is excellent against Normal Dragons and Normal Dragon Slayer Magic. Given that his brand of Evil Dragon Slayer Magic is Fire Based, Michael wields Dragon Fire in all of his Dragon Slayer Magic Attacks. Due to several fights with the church, Michael has gained another form of his Evil Dragon Slayer Magic after combining it with Holy magic. This new form, the Holy Evil Dragon Form, allows Michael to wield Holy energy with his Dragon Fire, cause devastating attacks to Devils and other unholy creatures. However, Michael has another form, the Evil Grendel Force. This allows Michael to change his entire body into his father's scales and use the full power of the Evil Dragon Slayer Magic. This also makes Michael a full on Evil Dragon in a human body, a monster to all that face him in this form. In this form, Michael can also fuse it with his Holy Evil Dragon Form as well, creating the Holy Evil Grendel Force, his final and ultimate Dragon Slayer Magic form. Equipment Dragon Slayer Sword Excalious: The twin sword to Ascalon, Excalious was forged to slay Dragons and sealed inside it's blade is the spirit of the sword itself. The blue blade of this sword allows it's wielder to absorb elemental attacks and also create a wave of energy that cuts through many defenses with ease. The Spirit of the Excalious takes the form of a young woman and through this form, has been able to teach it's wielder how to wield Dragon Slaying Magic. When not in use, Excalious will become a tattoo on the wielders body and can still communicate to the outside world even in this form. Weakness Dragon Slayer Magic: Being half Dragon, Michael is not immune to Dragon Slaying Magic, objects and weaponry. He is really weak to Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic and this is why he his very cautious around the Heavenly Dragons. Motion Sickness: This weakness is a frustration to Michael as it makes him have a really bad sense of vertigo on moving vehicles, especially Trains and Cars. He has learned to shut off his senses for a certain amount of time to negate the effects but this is only a temporary solution. Magical Exhaustion: As a Dragon Slayer, Michael can easily exhaust his magic, leaving him weak and tired. However, by eating his magic's element base, Michael can reinvigorate himself to peck condition. This only works on outside sources and the element can't come from his own magic. Themes Trivia * Michael's appearance is based on Natsu from Fairy Tail. * Michael usually talks about his parents sex life quite openly, though when the topic is on his own sex life, Michael avoids the topic altogether. Category:Gojira126 Category:Astrimousverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Construction